


Silk

by JongkeyWedding



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure Love, Smut, descriptive writing, detailed loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongkeyWedding/pseuds/JongkeyWedding
Summary: Silk on his finger tips, the warmth of his skin under it. Jonghyun closed his eyes and hummed in happiness.





	

It was one of those lazy days, Jonghyun had nothing to do but go to the gym on this rare free day while Key entertained himself shopping. Minho was shooting another drama and the leader and the maknae were out in China doing a game show. But Jonghyun could only work his muscles for that long and when the sun when down so went his energy.

He came home to an empty and dark apartment not to his surprise. He stole one of the bottles of water from the fridge and just got himself ready to take a shower. He sighed when he finally got the sweat that got sticky on the way home off. The warm water refreshed him while on the same time made him sleepy. When getting out he decided to allow himself some time to relax. He turned on the tv and threw himself on the couch. Yet enough he fell asleep right away.

 

~~~~~~

 

It was completely dark when he woke up, the tv was turned off and there was a small blanket over him. He smiled and stud up, ready to go thank the boy that took such good care over him.

The hallway was dark but there was light escaping under the door from the diva's room. Jonghyun quietly opened the door and smiled again. The boy was lying on his stomach; silken pale pink bathrobe clothing is thin shoulders. A big head-set on his head caused his foot to wiggle in the air and on the beat as he paged through a book. Jonghyun sneaked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Too loud, Jjongie," Key didn't even turn to see the puppy's disappointed look.

"What are you doing?" Jonghyun asked looking over the fox's shoulder to spy on the complicated looking book.

"Relaxing~" Key answered removing his headphones and stretching like a cat would. Jonghyun couldn't help himself but to pet the feline, he was just too cute.

"Why didn't you wake me up? It has been to long since we got to spend time together," Key finally turned to face Jonghyun.

"You were sleeping so deeply, I didn't want to wake you," Jonghyun just pouted,

"But I would wake up if it was for you," this made Kibum laugh.

"Of course Jonghyun, but you were snoring and not responding to my pokes," Jonghyun pout turned cuter knowing that snoring was a bad habit of his when his sleep was too deep, Key just knew him to well. Key's eyes softened,

"Sorry," he stroked Jonghyun's cheek.

It was true they never really got time to spend together with their busy schedules and the fact that they had to hide their relationship from their fans, company and group mates didn't help anything. Jonghyun was drawn by Key's soft fingers and kissed his lips softly.

"Jjongie? Do you mind if I finish reading this? It is getting really good," the puppy shook his head, it was not like Key send him away like he used to.

"Do you want something to drink, Bummie?"

"Tea, please," Jonghyun smiled and petted his head again before leaving him to his book for the time being.

 

When he returned with two cups of steaming tea key's foot was back to tapping but this time to a non existing beat. Jonghyun placed the steaming cups on the nightstand and sat himself on the bed of his lover. Key was almost at the end of his chapter Jonghyun noted so he stayed quiet, hypnotized by the wiggling foot. The puppy reached out for it and squeezed it with his warm hand.

"Mmmh, can you give me a massage? I shopped too much today, they hurt," Key didn’t even look up when he plead his request. But that didn't matter; Jonghyun had already made himself more comfortable on the foot end of Key's bed. The diva moaned softly, this was heaven. He did some good shopping, finding lots of gorgeous stuff and now he was getting his tired feet massaged by his lovely boyfriend and a good book.

Life was good.

When Jonghyun moved to the lower leg muscles Key had long finished his chapter and just had his head down on his pillow, eyes closed. But just because Key was done reading his chapter didn't mean Jonghyun would stop. He enjoyed the feeling of soft skin under his fingers, loved the way he loosen the knots in the over worked muscles making Key whimper and moan softly.

The puppy gently pushed down on the butt that would usually make him mad with lust. Yet now he loved the way Key tried to hide his sound in the pillow. It was cute but Jonghyun wasn't in the mood of teasing the younger like he usually was. Instead he wished to admire the boy's body in this rare opportunity that he was allowed.

"Jonghyun-" the breathily call was ignored as far as Jonghyun was concerned, he was not done exploring. As much as Key was pleading for a kiss he would not get it until Jonghyun would give in. But the puppy was to masnorized by the way Key’s hips could flow so smoothly into his lower back. The pale pink silk would only enlarge the detail of every dip and curve.

Jonghyun let his hand slide up and down the area as if he was studying. Once again ignoring Key's whimpers Jonghyun licked his lips; he placed his thumps on his spine and let his fingers curl around the younger’s ribs. Usually it would tickle the rapper but the gentleness of the touch only had him fall into a trance. It was near the shoulders where the first kiss fell. Jonghyun pressed his lips right in between the blades.

Key sighed when Jonghyun finally took the next step and hummed when he didn't stop there. The lead singer's lips work themselves up to Key's ear while his hands massage the younger’s upper arms. "Jjongie?" But before the diva could ask his question Jonghyun for filled it, claiming the heart shaped lips.

Key twisted his back humming when Jonghyun let him turn on to his back.

"I love you," the puppy ghosted over the lips before kissing them again. Key just replied by wrapping his arms loosely around the stronger's back and hummed when Jonghyun settled where he always should be in both their opinion; Right between Key's thin and beautiful thighs.

The rapper let out another sigh when Jonghyun nuzzled into his neck and pressed him close to his body. The diva could nag that the heaviness was too much and crushing him but he liked it. The weight of Jonghyun made him feel like he could support his lover even though it only seemed to be his physical weight.

The puppy man sighed, completely content with his surroundings while Key started to snake his hands under the loose sleeveless shirt to scratch the tanned skin. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, sometimes giving each other small pecks. The tea cups were forgotten, the only thing that mattered where the ticklish kisses Jonghyun spread on Key’s neck. A delightful giggle was what drove Jonghyun to do it again.

“Jonghyun, stop it,” the diva whined out of breath.

 

The two lovers just lend time pass holding each other, softly kissing any place they felt necessary. Not speaking because they had nothing to say. What would they even say? Tell each other that they love each other? Their touch said more. It spoke a different language, yet it was so clear to them.

Jonghyun's sneaky hand glided under the thin fabric of Key's gown, moving his hand gently over the smooth naked thigh as they kissed. The sweet dance of lips didn't even use a lot of tongue but the steady motion didn't bore them. Key's hand was on Jonghyun's cheek, sometimes guiding his face to the other side to make things more interesting.The other hand was lazily scratching the little hairs on the back of Jonghyun's head.

Soft humming was all that left the puppy's mouth before he left Key's heart shaped lips to kiss the long delegate neck. The younger let his head fall back, giving more room for Jonghyun to play. There were no teeth like there usually were, like Jonghyun was scared to destroy Kibum's perfection. Most of the time he wanted to mark it, show everyone that the fox was his, yet not this time, this time he wanted the angel how he was, just to have the pleasure to play with something so perfect and feel proud that he had the power to keep it the way it was.

Key let himself be pleasured; he enjoyed being treated like a god. There were many people that admired him in Korea or even the world but no one did it to the point like Jonghyun did. He knew how, the perfect pressure, perfect amount. His hands, though trained to strum the strings on a guitar or bass could also enchant Key's nerves.

The way Jonghyun's hand ran over his thigh, pressing his thumps between the different leg muscles, relaxing them to the point Key couldn't stand. The way his mouth knew where to place his kisses to make Key arch his back, moving so Jonghyun would do it again. The way the singer's eyelashes tickled sensitive skin, butterfly light yet the impact was heavier then one of the dances of their live shows.

Key was panting, trying to get the oxygen that Jonghyun stole from him. Holding his shoulders so Jonghyun didn't move away from the spot his lips were now working at. Key wanted Jonghyun to mark him; for him to use his teeth so that he felt protected when Jonghyun's touch wasn't on him anymore. He wanted to be claimed, tamed, held down like now. He couldn't escape the hot breath flowing over his body or the sent that made his hormones go crazy. He was on a high, lost in the other's touch. Completely stuck under Jonghyun's mercy.

 

The elder was gentle but on the other hand torturous. He had undressed Kibum at this point, silk only dressing his upper arms while Jonghyun's hand where on their way to the boxers. He wanted Kibum to be exposed yet feeling save. The fox moaned when he was left so, hungry eyes were sending shivers down his spine. Jonghyun's lips attacked Key's stomach letting the man relax again and close his eyes. The long fingers knotted themselves in Jonghyun's hair before pulling so that Jonghyun moved up again.

Key wanted a kiss and Jonghyun would not deny him that. Swollen lips met and the puppy let his body rest on top of Key's. The fact that Key was completely exposed didn't seem a problem to him. It would only distract him if Jonghyun too would be naked. Everything would be moving too fast and the two lovers had no desire in that. They just wish to feel, touch, love.

Jonghyun moved; An experimental hip roll against the others.

"Jonghyun!" The gasp was the first thing the usually loud boy uttered in a while. But with these activities it was not unusual to have a speechless Key

The cry made Jonghyun to it again. Using his arm muscles to prop himself up so he could Key see gasp. Eyelashes fluttering and mouth slightly open, Key looked like the description of ecstasy and Jonghyun couldn't get enough of it. A particular hard thrust made Key snap his head into the crook of Jonghyun's neck, rendering his view.

"Sh-shirt." the other panted out. As if Jonghyun had forgotten all about his clothes he now threw his top off quickly followed by sweatpants and boxers. Jonghyun slid back on top of Kibum's body, crushing their lips together.

But soon Jonghyun pulled back. Hovering over Key to reach to the night stand, Key just entertained himself with the wonderful display of worked muscles and tanned skin. The fox let his hands up around every divine muscle before his path was stopped by Jonghyun's hand that held his and guided to his face so that he could kiss the palm to every fingertip. Key smiled, he cupped his lover's face so that he could stroke the cheek lovingly.

Jonghyun placed his hand near Key's head leaning his entire body on it so he could clearly take in the sight presented to him. The other hand once again reached for the lube bottle that he had dropped on the bed when he got distracted by Key's wondering hands.

The sound of the click of the cap had the fox close his eyes. Jonghyun knew that he was trying to calm himself. Key had never been good with this part, to do something so against his body. Jonghyun had the fullest respect for the boy he was about to prepare. Knowing Key and knowing the pride of the man, he knew that Kibum would never bow down to anyone. It was just because he was Jonghyun, that he was the only one that was allowed to do this, to see Key like this. Key trusted him and Jonghyun would rather die than betray him.

But right now he had a whole other worry. His hand was lubed up and ready to be used. Jonghyun moved his position from being between Key's legs to sitting one leg either side of Key's left one. Making the little hole wet before entering his pinkie, Jonghyun would not take the chance to hurt his lover, even if he had to suffer longer for it. Key was too important to him, to SHINee. If he would be limping too many questions would be asked, it was dangerous for their relation and Key's health.

Jonghyun entered his second instead, freezing when he saw Key’s expression. The fox-like eyes were shot tightly, lips pressed in a thin line.

“shh, baby. Tell me if you need me to stop,” Jonghyun stroked Key’s fringe off his forehead and kissed it to sooth the boy. The fox shook his head and opened his eyes.

“Kiss me, Jjong,” Jonghyun smiled and complied. When Key relaxed in his kiss the walls around Jonghyun’s finger felt softer too. That didn’t mean that Jonghyun would continue with his second. Key would just be in pain again, and so soon Jonghyun couldn’t bring himself to do that.

“Give me a pillow,” the elder whispered. Key gave him one of the many fluffy pillows his bed had and passed it to Jonghyun. The puppy took his fingers out and lifted Key’s hips to place the pillow under the diva, that way it would be more comfortable for him later.

Jonghyun poured more lube on his fingers and entered them again. He scissored this time making Key whimper from time to time. The puppy-man couldn’t hold it anymore, just watching was not enough. He lent closer to Key, hungrily nipping the neck that moved with the gasps Key let out.

With the closeness Key was now able to move the little strength he had to his arms. The pleasure was starting to make him weak. He encircled Jonghyun’s shoulders, trapping him in his sent. Key closed his eyes, the pain was gone and Jonghyun didn’t make a move to enter another finger just yet. He might just enjoy himself a bit more. “Jong-hyun.” The broken name only pleased the attacker. 

He moved away again, letting Key’s arms fall beside himself. The sight was just too beautiful. Parted lips, Key showed off his long neck. Eyes closed, his cheeks were flushed pink. Jonghyun’s smile was more loving than ever. He was the one doing this, was the one Key trust.

“Key?” Said boy opened watery eyes. It completed the sight Jonghyun was wishing for. He could see himself in the younger’s eyes, reflected with love. Jonghyun could die a happy man now. He curled his fingers with a little smile, watching how Key’s eyes fluttered shut as he moaned.

Jonghyun bent back down, kissing around Key’s nipple before biting gently. The blonde was moaning uncontrollably now. How could it be that Jonghyun knew everything, knew just how to get him like this? The stronger male kept pressing the pleasure spot inside him. It was not even possible for Kibum to hold his orgasm. Not when Jonghyun’s other hand snaked himself around his erection. Key’s mouth was open as if that was helping him to breathe better. His eyes ran tears, his hand grasping at Jonghyun’s shoulders. And all Jonghyun did to help the desperate boy was move faster.

“Ah~” It was a breathless moan. Eyes tightly shut and teeth grinding, Key let himself go in what felt like forever. 

Jonghyun had a pleased smile on his lips, kissing his own fingers like the little gwiyomi act as they were covered in soft white liquid. Key could only pant as he was forced to see the little dirty act. He hit Jonghyun’s arm, blushing when Key knew that that was the reaction Jonghyun wanted.

No matter what situation, Jonghyun was still Jonghyun and he tried his best to make Key smile or shy. The smile never left until Jonghyun knew Key had enough breath to kiss. The lip lock was long and sweet, Key pulled Jonghyun close so that he was lying completely on top of him.

As a little fox Key started to play with Jonghyun. Moving his hips so that Jonghyun’s erection would slick up with the cum the younger still had on his stomach. The brunette was groaning into the kiss. It was easy for Key to think clearly but Jonghyun was still hard and in need.

“Jonghyun?” Key’s mouth had moved to the other’s ear. It was impossible for the elder now. “Why don’t you enter now?” Key’s hand was massaging Jonghyun’s penis, freezing him. It didn’t matter, Key had open his thighs wider and a lined it with him. He would just need to push in but that made something in Jonghyun snap, he got careful again.

Stroking Key’s cheek, he knew that Key could make rash decisions. The young man often did things to fast in order not to be seen as insecure. Jonghyun knew it; this was the time he could prove himself. He pushed in gently, just the tip. Key was already gasping, clutching at the sheet as he had his eyes closed. Jonghyun didn’t feel pleasure, not even when he pushed in farther. Kibum was in pain, so how could he? He lent down kissing the tears away. Key let go of the sheets just to grip at Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Go deeper,” he whispered through teeth. Jonghyun did so, hoping that he didn’t hurt him more than necessary. The pain groan Key let out broke Jonghyun’s heart. He was already pulling out when Key stopped him. “Don’t you dare move!” Jonghyun froze, he looked up into Key’s eyes, they were filled with tears but behind that it was his trade-mark diva. Key hated to fail at something; he would not let himself live it down.

Jonghyun could only chuckle, his lover was really something. Offering his own health to pleasure someone else, it was something Key would do. “Just give me a second, Jonghyun.”

The puppy’s eyes softened, “Of course.” Jonghyun bent down just to kiss the diva’s lips, trying to ignore the way Key felt around him. He wanted to, he really did! But not when his love was crying. 

Key knew that Jonghyun would wait no matter how long he needed, but the burn would not leave. It lessens yes, but in no way was it pleasurable. He knew that soon he would just let Jonghyun start and when he opened his eyes he knew it was then. Jonghyun’s eyes were filled with concern but his jaw was tight with tension. Key reached up to caress his cheek instantly relaxing at the softness.

“You can move.” 

Jonghyun did so, a soft roll of the hips that made Key gasp in pain. “Key, are yo-” Jonghyun started.

“Don’t you – dare sto-stop-” It was difficult for Kibum to breathe let alone talk.

“Key…” Jonghyun tried again but the boy used his strength to sit up and kissed Jonghyun. The elder held Key’s back as they melted into each other. This way it was easier for Kibum not to get hurt. He could go his own speed; it was Jonghyun’s time to have his eyes fluttering. The tightness was getting to him; sweat was starting to run as he practiced his self-control. Key made small movements just to test waters.

He was getting relaxed and finally started to enjoy it as much as he should. “Jjongie~” The call had the puppy open his eyes again. He was just reminded how beautiful the younger was but that was not why Key called him. 

As a new-born baby, Jonghyun laid Key down on his back, his hips resting on the pillow Jonghyun had place there earlier. Bending with Key Jonghyun kissed his lips. From his back Jonghyun’s hands slid to Key’s hips, toward his thighs. It send a shiver up Key’s spine, it was like that was the clue Jonghyun was looking for.

His hips started a soft thrust, quickly followed by others. Key started to moan in the kiss, causing Jonghyun to pull back. Their breaths started to get heavier by the second, their pants mix as mouths stayed close so they could kiss when they felt it was necessary. But that connection was getting less and less common. Their focus was more on another connection, one down south.

Jonghyun looked deeply into Key’s eyes, watching as they fluttered and rolled. “Jonghyun,” the gasped were pleads for the man not to stop. Jonghyun couldn’t, not even if he wanted. He pulled back, sitting more on his knees as he let his hands wonder over soft white skin to curve around slim hips.

The dominate male moved closer, letting his thrust go deeper and easier. He just watches; watches as Key let his head fall back and a hand grip his hair. But Jonghyun wanted to have more, he wanted Kibum to go over the edge, make him mad.

His hips started to move faster and Key had to gasp. “Jjong~” he smirked. That was it, that encouraging call. He was doing it right. The brunette slid his hand over the hips to the thighs he was in between of. His hand, though, needed more support so he placed it on the bed, leaning his shoulders closer to Key’s. Key in turn had to curl his back more and make Jonghyun moan at the increasing tightness. The feline as trapped in a small position, unable to move giving Jonghyun all the power he needs.

They curled into each other more, letting the bodies come closer but yet it was still not enough. The friction was driving them mad. So when Jonghyun pulled back and used his strong hands to pull Key’s hips up with him the feline didn’t protest. He had the chance to fight back now, battling against Jonghyun’s thrusts making it harder for the elder not to moan. A perfect rag doll feeling rebellious, nothing was more delicious than that. 

“Jong~ more… ah more...” It was the time that Key started to chant and Jonghyun just slid his hand through soft golden locks, messing them up even more. His hips didn’t move faster, they didn’t go deeper. It was his way of teasing, making Key let of sexy wanton moans.

“Bummie I love you,” feline eyes snapped open and looked in deep puppy ones. He tried, he really tried, but Jonghyun’s thrust started to slow down but only getting harder making Key’s eyes flutter. Lean arms just pulled the stronger body closer, to lie on top of him so they could be more intimate.

“Say it, Kibum.” Jonghyun whispered against his lips while Key just tried to lure him into a kiss. He was just trying to get some control back, to get plumb lips hungry for his heart-shaped ones. But the two stubborn lovers would not stop their fight. It didn’t matter, when they both gave up on the same time. Jonghyun kissed him while Key moved his leg up so it could rest on a tanned shoulder. Pulling back, Jonghyun only had to make one thrust to get his reward.

“Yes! Oh Jonghyun. Jjong I, ah I love you too-”

With a pleased smile Jonghyun picked up his pace making Key pull the blankets. The younger just bit his lip to keep himself from embarrassing himself. But Jonghyun stopped him, stroking his lower lip and freeing it from pearl white teeth.

“Don’t be shy, It’s only me.” He reassured through thrusts.

“Ahh- Jjong, I-I can't-” Key was desperately clawing at Jonghyun’s back. It was a sign that he was close. The way his insides were contracting, it was a sign, Jonghyun had to kiss him. He swallowed Key’s pleasure filled moan when he felt hot liquid roll down his abs.

Jonghyun let Key breathe as he concentrated on how he was squeezed so deliciously well. It was not long that he lasted, Jonghyun was not even thinking but how Key’s finger tips moved over his abs, helped him. The kitten was already down to earth as his lover was reaching. Thrusting deeper now, Jonghyun pulled his hips hard. He turned rigid and gasped loudly for air, not moving before Key’s arm brought him down and rolled him over. Jonghyun had his eyes close still panting as his hand swiped away his sweaty hair.

Key had already settled in between the elder’s shoulder and torso, a lean white finger tracing the outline of the displayed skin beside him.

“When is Minho coming?” the blonde propped himself up so he could see his lover’s face.

“Not until 12 tomorrow,” Jonghyun replied still with his eyes closed. Working out for most of the day and then pleasing his kitten Key was really too much for one day. The puppy needs his sleep, or at least a nap.

“Then I don’t have to kick you out of my bed.” Jonghyun smile despite himself. Nope, he was not going anywhere, beside Key’s bed smelled nicer. Maybe he should change his sheets.

“Jjong?” the puppy was already not able to answer, his breath finally finding a stable rhythm. Key sighed, maybe next time he should ride, that way Jonghyun wouldn’t be so tired after sex and would snuggle more. But the blonde didn’t have the choice but to snuggle with the dead weight potato sack taking over most of his bed.

He didn’t mind it though. The extra warmth was welcome and Key had a view to look at. But not now, not when he was all sticky and smelly. Key stud up and ignored the soreness that was building up in his back. He knew that if he stayed in bed and didn’t move it would only get worse. He picked up his silken bathrobe and when for a quick shower. 

Jonghyun was turned on his side when Key came back, clad in his silk bathrobe again. He had taken a wet wash cloth with him just so that he could clean his puppy somewhat. On that note he was lucky that Jonghyun was laying on his side, Key could get everywhere he really wanted too.

He started with chiselled abs, removing the dried remains off tanned skin. Just for his own pleasure he moved his own hand over the cleaned skin, you know, just to check if he was really clean. Over the abdomen, strong arms and define collar bones. Jonghyun was worthy of being called handsome. Key laid down facing his puppy, studying.

His finger moving over the other’s neck and curling over Jonghyun’s jaw, Key smiled. He was lucky with a man like that in his life. A single finger tracing the plumb lower lip with was taken hostage by teeth.

“Yah! Since when were you awake?” Key squeaked, not moving his finger. Jonghyun just smiled with his eyes before letting the intruder go with a little kiss.

“Since you cleaned me.” Key pouted, not happy that he was being tricked. The brunette just pulled the overly cute boy closer to him and slid his hand under the silk fabric that was tied around the blonde’s slim waist. Key just closed his eyes, he could finally get comfortable. Jonghyun kissed his temple, whispering a quick ‘I love you’ to it.

The blonde smiled despite himself and let himself be moved so that he too was laying on his side. He let Jonghyun kiss his lips, playing his role as a perfect doll again.

“You are so beautiful, you know that,” Key opened his eyes and looked directly into puppy ones.

“I know.” he smile cheekily. Jonghyun let out a hearty laugh, pulling him closer so Key could bury his head into his neck. 

 

“Jjongie?”

 

“Hmm”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this story is already 3 years old, it still holds some importance to me. It was a turning point in my style of writing and I think that it is the best way to start here too. As much as an introduction for me on this new forum and an introduction for you to me. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had to create it. 
> 
> Love,  
> JongKey's Wedding


End file.
